guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction's Depths
Objectives *Speak to Jalis Ironhammer when you are ready to face this evil. (disappears from Quest Log after speaking to Jalis) *Find and reclaim the Central Transfer Chamber. *Take command of the golems and find the missing Asuran patrol. *Rendezvous with the Ebon Vanguard. *Clear a path into the depths with the Ebon Vanguard. *Continue deeper into the caverns. *Fight beside the Norn as they hold off the Destroyers. *Travel to the Central Transfer Chamber via the Asura Gate. *Clear the Central Transfer Chamber of Destroyers. Obtained from :Jalis Ironhammer in Battledepths :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after first completion, select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :Heart of the Shiverpeaks (quest) Rewards Walkthrough Level 1: When you enter the mission, you'll see three G.O.L.E.M. 2.0 and Oola. You can activate the golems at the cost of 15 energy and put them in Melee, Defense or Ranged mode. These golems are a great help in this mission. Now you need to make your way to Renk and Sokka. You'll have to slay some Nightmares and Elementals. Near Renk and Sokka is a group of Destroyers. After you kill them, you'll receive a message from Oola, alerting the party that there is a missing Ebon Vanguard group nearby. After the message, the door to the next room will open where Captain Langmar, Chance Redding and Jenn Valefield are waiting for you. Continue to go west and soon you'll see an Avatar of Destruction with a group of Destroyers patrolling the area. Continue west and make sure you do not aggro too many enemies. You'll eventually come in a bigger room where some Vanguard and Destroyer groups are fighting. Helping the Vanguard is of little use since they are heavily outnumbered and likely to be mostly wiped out before you can reach them. Run for the portal to enter the next level of the dungeon. Level 2: You'll have to reactivate the golems. Not far from that position are a couple of Dryders and some Destroyer groups. Take the groups one at a time with careful pulling and make your way to the Norn. Once you are there, Destroyers will start coming in small groups. Eventually Egil Fireteller will announce a second wave of Destroyers. Now run to either Egil Fireteller or Sif Shadowhunter. Two large groups of Destroyers will come to either one of them, meaning you can kill half of the wave before they reach the center of the pit. The groups coming from Egil Fireteller's position are slightly easier to deal with and the higher ground will allow easier pulling for the other half of the attack wave. Once you've dealt with all the Destroyers, follow Olaf Olafson to a door blocked with ice. He will break the ice so you can make your way to the Asura Gate. On your way over there you'll have to face a few Destroyer groups. Head through the gate for the last part of the mission. Level 3: You'll now find yourself in an instance of the Central Transfer Chamber. Reactivate your golems again. You'll notice two stairs on either side of you. Go down either of these staircases and kill the group of Destroyers on that side, then head back and kill the other group on the other side. Return up the stairs to where the golems were and flag your heroes and henchman there. Then go down the stairs and try to lure the Disc of Chaos standing there. It will head up the stairs towards you and your party, enabling you to kill him a safe distance from all the other Destroyers in the room. It has alot of health and devastating point-blank spells. Energy denial, daze, effective tanking or interupts should do the trick. After you have killed it, slay the rest of the Destroyers in the room and the mission will be complete. Creatures NPCs *Norn ** 20 Olaf Olafson ** 20 Olrun Olafdottir ** 20 Sif Shadowhunter ** 20 Egil Fireteller *Dwarves ** 24 King Jalis Ironhammer *Ebon Vanguard ** 20 Captain Langmar ** 20 Artificer Mullenix ** 20 Chance Redding *Asura ** 20 Renk ** 20 Sokka ** 20 Oola ** 20 G.O.L.E.M. 2.0 (Three will be present at the start of every level) Monsters *Destroyers ** 28 Destroyer of Bones ** 28 Destroyer of Flesh ** 28 Destroyer of Sinew ** 28 Destroyer of Deeds ** 28 Destroyer of Hordes ** 28 Destroyer of Hope ** 28 Destroyer of Thoughts ** 28 Destroyer of Lives *Dragons ** 20 Chromatic Drake (level 2) *Dryders ** 24 Bloodtaint Dryder (level 1) ** 24 Dreadgaze Dryder (level 1) ** 24 Soulfire Dryder (level 1) ** 24 Terrorbond Dryder (level 1) *Elementals ** 20 Icy Stalagmite (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Shattered Elemental (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Whirling Wisp (levels 1 and 2) *Nightmares ** 20 Scourge Vaettir (leves 1 and 2) ** 20 Shadow Vaettir (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 Mist Vaettir (levels 1 and 2) Bosses *Destroyers ** 28 Avatar of Destruction (Onslaught) - While fighting alongside the Norn and near the Vanguard Boss-like foes *Destroyers ** 30 Disc of Chaos - Final chamber Dialogues Briefing from the Scrying Pool. Cutscene 1 Followup :A Time for Heroes Notes *Virtually all of the enemies you fight will be Destroyers, so taking specific anti-Destroyer skills, as well as showing your Deldrimor title to activate your Stout-Hearted effect is well advised. Remember that destroyers are immune to burning and resistent to fire damage. *The golems possess both good armor and high health, so trying to aggro the enemies onto these golems can give you a much easier time. *The use of Ward Against Elements and Ward Against Harm can prevent you from being one-shotted by the boss fire spells. *A warrior type, trying to solo this mission with only heroes/henchmen may find the death penalty lowers your energy far too low to activate the golems. Bringing high-energy weapon sets can counter this problem. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Dwarven points Category:Repeatable quests